He was Hers
by leasha
Summary: Oneshot.AU.Both humans.Set in 1300's. Bella is a princess, while Edward is a knight. They are in love but can't be together. Will they find a way to be together or will they live with the memories?


**THIS IS ONLY A ONE-SHOT!! IT WILL NEVER BECOME A STORY OR HAVE A SEQUEL!!**

**IF YOU ARE GONNA READ THIS, PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO GET SOME FEEDBACK. Now enjoy...**

* * *

**He was Hers.**

**One-shot.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters in the Twilight Series, so everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except the plot and anything unfamiliar to you.**

* * *

"Princess!" he called and she looked up. She smiled when she saw him.

"I didn't think you were coming," she told him as he stopped before her.

"I'll always come," he said as he kissed her hand.

"Come on, I want to go to the rose gardens--no one can see us there," she said with a smile.

"As you wish."

He followed her at a distance to the gardens. As soon as they were inside she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle. He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Edward…I missed you. You were gone to long," she said as she squeezed him.

"I know Bella, but I had to go. It's my job; it's my oath of loyalty to this kingdom and to your father. Don't worry now, I'm here and everything will be alright," he promised as she stared at his green eyes.

She sighed. "I know…it's just…I can't handle meeting all those princes and the talks of marriage, when my heart belongs to you. I hate it. Sometimes I wish I was normal, not a princess, then we could really be together—no more secrecy…" she trailed off.

"If you were just a regular girl--a peasant--life _would_ be simpler." He agreed.

"We could have a farm--you wouldn't be a knight."

"We'd be married and would never cheat on each other."

"We'd have lots of children, both girls and boys."

"They would help each other out."

"It would be perfect--"

"--But, life isn't that simple," he finished.

"If only it was…" she sighed.

He titled her face up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She immediately deepened it.

* * *

"Ah, there she is! Isabella!" her father, King Charlie, called out. Isabella looked up from her book with a smile on her face. It immediately disappeared when she noticed the men standing behind him. Her father gestured for her to come forward and she did so with a light frown.

"Good day King Louis," she said with a fake smile.

"Princess."

"Might I inquire as to why I've been called?" she asked.

"Oh, yes of course," her father said, "if you would kindly follow us." He said as he led the way to his office. They entered the office to see King Luis' son, Michael, seated in a chair as well as her mother.

"Now, I'm sure you are wondering why we are all in here," King Luis said.

"Well, we have some very exciting news for the both of you. King Louis and I have come to an agreement and we've decided to unite Austria and France."

"And, how will you do that?" Isabella weakly asked.

"By marriage."

"You and Michael will be married within two months," her father said, sealing her fate. She sat emotionless as wedding plans were discussed and Michael's grin became bigger; her life was royally screwed up.

* * *

It was a month later when Edward was called away to war. They met in the middle of the rose garden at night; the day before he was to leave.

"Please don't go," she sobbed. He simply held her and stroked her back.

"I must. It is my duty," he simply said.

"But-but, I love you! I don't want to marry that vile Michael Newton! He's absolutely horrible," she said.

"You must do it for your country. The countries needs stand before what the princess needs."

"I don't want to be a _princess_!" she sobbed.

"It is too late."

"Promise me…" she whispered.

"Promise you what?" he asked confused.

"Promise that you'll never forget me…our love…all of the moments we've shared. Promise that you'll never love anyone as much as you love me."

"I promise." He whispered.

"And in return, I shall make you a promise. I promise--"

"--Please don't make me any promises." He interrupted.

"--You exactly the same things you promised me. I'll never forget you, the memories; and I'll never love _him_ the same way I love you, in fact, I won't love him at _all. _But above all, I will never forget our love."

"You shouldn't have done that," he sighed.

"Too late." She said and kissed him.

That's exactly how they spent the rest of the night. Of course, after awhile, the kissing escalated into something much more special. That night, they bonded themselves to each other--mentally, emotionlessly and _physically_.

Before they left each other, they took mental snapshots of each other. She memorized his deep green eyes; his unusual auburn hair and fair skin. He was tall, most defiantly above 6 feet. He was also, the only person she had eyes for.

As she memorized him, he did the exact same thing. He memorized her chocolate eyes and hair. Her fair skin that blushed easily; the twinkle in her eyes whenever she looked at him.

Before they left each other, they each gave a gift. She gave him her diamond necklace--it was a gift from her mother and father. She had received it the day she realized she was in love. He gave her a wooden rose--a present that had taken him awhile to create.

When she entered her chambers she fell face first onto the bed and started crying.

* * *

"Princess!" she immediately looked up, a smile lighting up her face; she thought it was Edward. The closer he got, the more she realized it wasn't him, but his friend Jacob.

"Yes, Jacob?" she smiled slightly at him but immediately frowned when she saw his red eyes and tortured expression.

"I-I'm so…sorry…he…he's…" he said and stopped. "He didn't make it."

All Hell broke lose.

"Wha-what?"

"We were fighting, he turned his head for one minute and that's all it took. His-his head was chopped off," he said sobbing.

At that word she broke down. She fell to her knees and let lose earth shattering screams of pain.

"_I promise."_

* * *

"_And I bless the day I met you,  
And I thank God that He let you,  
Lay beside me for a moment that lives on.  
And the good news is, I'm better for the time we spent together,  
And the bad news is, you're gone."  
-- "You're Gone," by Diamond Rio_

**

* * *

**

**T H E**

**E N D.**

**

* * *

**

**Hmm, so what did you think? Not too much detail, but I did that on purpose. It was very short, so sorry about that. This was unedited so please excuse my mistakes. If you notice anything, please tell me and I'll fix it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Oh, and yes they did have sex.**

**Review please!**

**- Alicia **

**!!!!!TO ANYONE THAT READS MY OTHER STORIES!!!!**

**Check out my profile for chapter progress and news.**


End file.
